


What does love feel like?

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [17]
Category: LGBT - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, (refernced), (typed it up from paper), Agender Character, Genderqueer Character, Kinda, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, color my world, gold - Freeform, grammar? what's that?, ramblings?, the only editing this received was me altering sentences/parts as i typed it up as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Love is GoldLatest addition to my colors series





	What does love feel like?

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual it was written by a whim  
> -Inspired by a conversation with my partner  
> -I have another love color in this series but that's about a different part of love

**Love**

At times it's boiling gold cascading down my throat. Burning so hot it overwhelms my chest; my permanently seconds away from tears. My chest aches with every beat and I want nothing more than to be by your side. To listen as you ask a million questions that can only answer after a long crisis. 

Other times it rests comfortably, surrounded by a cocoon of silver. Idly reminding me of your existence every so often. It intrudes my thoughts any time "beauty" "curious" "love" and "breathe" are mentioned. Always waiting for the right line of thoughts to trigger an eruption so loud it it hurts. 

To think that such a complex emotion can be summed up in such a short phrase. I always wondered how such a word could exist, one that carries the weight of the world so simply.

* * *

 

You know, sometimes, when my love is at it's dimmest. When my mind is a whirl of uncertainty and the gold has been expunged, I worry that my love is weaker than yours. Than everyone's.

I know we've been together for over a year, but I can't help but feel insecure. It's at these times that I look to you; hoping,  you'll make me fall in love with you again. To feel that boiling gold again that only comes easy when I talk to you. Because, you see, there are times I can't feel it on my own unless I think about you so strongly I cry.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Concerns? Qualms? Questions? Advice?  
> I take them all. Hope you enjoyed and understood it.  
> I've always had a hard time saying what I though let alone describing it.


End file.
